Harry Hook
Harry Hook is a major antagonist in the Descendants franchise. He first appeared as the secondary antagonist in both Descendants 2 and its prequel novel Rise of The Isle of The Lost and as a supporting protagonist in Descendants 3. He is an overly sadistic and melodramatic Edinburgher pirate in his late teens and is Uma's best friend and first mate. He was portrayed by . Appearance Harry is a tall, broad, teen with tan skin, light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a torn grey tank top with a sleeveless leather duffle coat and a black leather pirate hat, black torn trousers and dark brown boots. He also wears guy liner. He for some reason wears a hook for a hand despite having two hands unlike his father. He is also seen wearing a proper coat during the evening hours due to the colder weather conditions which looks very similar to his normal coat but with sleeves, bearing a slight resemblance to his sister's coat albeit more tattered and less elegant In Descendants 3, Harry has dropped his red duffle coat for that of a maroon sleeveless showman's jacket with an upturned collar, tails and purple and silver accents. He is seen however at the end of the film wearing his original coat in the final celebration alongside a white frilled shirt. History ''Rise of The Isle of The Lost'' In the prequel novel he is seen when he first joins Uma's pirate crew as her first mate. He helps her in building her crew and they recruit a vast number of people including Gil. He helps her find the trident of King Triton however Mal and the others retrieve it in the end up. ''Descendants 2'' Harry appears once again as Uma's right hand and is mostly seen either by her side or off doing his own thing. He is shown to be a bully after stealing money from Dizzy Tremaine that she earned from cutting Mal's hair for her, after a brief confrontation with Mal Harry strides off with pride even going as far as to eat gum that was previously in Mal's mouth. He is also seen sadistically tormenting Gil as punishment for unintentionally insulting Uma. During the battle on the Lost Revenge he fights Jay and ends up losing his hook after Jay dropped it into the water tauntingly much to his annoyance as he dived in to retrieve it. Harry appears later in the fish and chip shop watching Uma's attempt at freeing them from the Isle with the rest of the crew on television. Descendants 3 TBA Personality Harry is a sadistic, wild, sneaky, sly individual who appears to be slightly insane. He is singularly loyal to Uma, following her orders without question or complaint. His greatest joy is frightening people, whether with violence or acting in a friendly and even flirtatious manner to make them uncomfortable, such as stroking Mal's hair with his hook while thinking aloud about hurting her. Harry also usually demonstrates his strength and dominance over others shown when he usually abuses and steals hard earned money from Dizzy Tremaine. Harry is only seen vulnerable once in the film, when Jay manages to steal his hook. When Jay tauntingly dropped it into the sea, Harry dove in to retrieve it without hesitation. Trivia *It's revealed in Rise of The Isle of The Lost that Harry is the middle child of his family, while Harriet Hook is his older sister and CJ is his younger sister. *Harry is often speculated to be bisexual by many fans; evidence for this stems from how he kisses Gil in celebration in a deleted scene of Descendants 2 and flirts with Jay a few times throughout Descendants 3 while also showing an apparent attraction to both Uma and Mal. *Harry Hook unlike his father and sister CJ has a Scottish accent (specifically an accent from Edinburgh the original home city of Thomas Doherty), in universe this causes confusion since James Hook has an English accent and CJ has a Mexican American accent, this suggests that CJ and Harry are not full siblings and by extension this possibly applies to Harriet Hook as well. *In real life Dove Cameron and Thomas Doherty (who portray Mal and Harry respectively) are actually dating. Gallery Harry-Hook-Descendants-2.jpg|Harry in Descendants 2 Harry Hook Sleeves.png|Harry in his evening coat Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Perverts Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Tragic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:In Love Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Descendants Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Karma Houdini Category:Protective Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil